Letters to You
by Fair Weather
Summary: About a month after his boyfriend’s death, a letter arrives. LxC Past ZxC AU
1. First Letter

He found the first letter on Christmas day, lying innocently by the foot of one of the colourfully wrapped presents. It had only said his name on the front in pretty, curved lettering ( it eerily reminded him of his own handwriting ). 

'Dear Cloud,

How've you been? I hope you're enjoying Christmas. You're not spending it alone, are you? Because if you are, your dear friends won't be able to see this lovely picture of us sharing a kiss under the mistletoe. Good memories, right? I always knew Aeris was good with a camera. There'll be plenty more where that came from, so you just gotta sit tight and be patient. You've always been, actually. Except for that one time I took you to meet Sephiroth. I mean sure, he might be a celebrity, but you could've at least tried to remember that I was there. No hard feelings though, I'm not trying to guilt on you or anything. Honest.

Lookin' atcha from Heaven,  
Zack Fair

P.S. I love you.'

----------------------

A/N: I got this idea from an article on the internet about a guy who had sent his family 34 letters after his death. It was kind of funny, actually, because while I was writing this, I saw a commercial for the movie 'P.S. I Love You'.


	2. Second Letter

Just a day before New Year's Day and after endless teasing and sentiments from his friends after the first letter, he found the second one under the bed while cleaning his room. As like before, it only had his name on it. This time, there was a return address from heaven and a nicely decorated and pink gift card that had fallen out after he'd opened the envelope.

'Dear Cloud,

Happy almost-New Year! You didn't get your hopes up or anything when you saw the return address did you? 'Cause that would've been silly. Gaia pulled a lot of strings to get this letter down here, but I don't think you'll be able to send me a reply. Don't worry, it makes me sad too. Have you been doing well? You really should get yourself a boyfriend. I'm sure they'll be lining up at your door for you. All you gotta do is head to the address on this card for me. I won't tell you why to head there ( that's for you to find out for yourself ). Remember to use Map Quest. Map Quest is your friend. Say hi to Elena for me, babe.

Betting you won't be able to guess my New Year's resolution,  
Zack Fair

P.S. I love you.'

------------------

A/N: What the heck is up with brackets and summaries? ..


	3. Third Letter

As the letter had directed, Cloud had gone and printed out the directions to the store and headed there as soon as he could. So, men hadn't literally started lining up on his door, but he did get the feeling that there were a lot more eyes on him after he'd left. Maybe it was all the leather. And what was up with the belts? He'd stopped by Aeris to talk to her about the letters from Zack, though she insisted that he meet some guy named Leon-don't-call-him-Squall first. Something about Cloud reminding her of Leon. The flower girl had convinced him and Leon to meet at a local coffee shop, and Cloud had found the third letter in one of his jacket pockets on the way out the door.

'Dear Cloud,

You went to see Aeris, didn't you? That's all fine and good; I was hoping you'd do so anyway. Ah yes, remember when we first really talked? I was wearing a SOLDIER uniform ( I never told you this, but Sephiroth is a real pain in the ass when it comes to paperwork ) and you were in a cute delivery boy uniform. Small wonder I let Roxas get away with that picture he snapped when he saw the look on our faces. I thought you'd like it better to have met a potential boyfriend under better circumstances. Make sure to show your new buddy the picture. I'm sure he'll like it lots. And don't worry about little old me. I admit that the green-eyed monster is giving me a nasty nip for letting you go meet this guy, but I gave that nasty a good smack on the nose and told him that Cloud's happiness is more important.

Dead but still kicking ( or smacking, in this case ),  
Zack Fair

P.S. I love you.'


	4. Fourth Letter

After some mental debate, Cloud had taken the letter to his room ( as well as hidden the photo ) with the rest that he'd received. He stopped long enough to stare longingly at the papers on his dresser before hastily grabbing his keys and leaving the house.

Few words had actually been said between them, but this had honestly been the first time in a while that he had enjoyed someone's company. Naturally, upon recognizing what he felt, Cloud began to feel guilty. Was Zack really okay with him seeing other people; and so soon? He would admit that Leon was extremely attractive _and_ seemed to genuinely care, but even if Zack had given him an 'OK', it just didn't seem right.

After a minor dispute over who would pay the bill ( Leon ended up paying, because Cloud couldn't stand all the people that were looking at them while they calmly argued ), they'd exchanged numbers and Cloud went home.

At home, there was little to actually do since he'd taken time off work until he felt well enough to head back to Cid's shop. Surprisingly, Cloud found that he missed being verbally assualted by his boss everyday. Just a little bit.

Finally, Cloud decided that he'd flip through a few old photo albums to remind himself of the wonderful time he and Zack had together. Once settled with a leather-bound photo album he'd managed to get off the top of the shelves, Cloud began to turn the pages. He paused every so often at a photo that made him smile, and one in particular made him close his eyes and shake his head. It was a picture of Zack sitting up in bed, looking half-asleep and extremely bedraggled. Cloud had woken up first that day, and had taken the liberty to grab a Sharpie that lay on the desk and draw a mustache under Zack's nose. It was hard to forget Zack's exclamation of "Ifrit's balls! I'm so special my nose is underlined!" when he looked in the bathroom mirror.

Much to his surprise, an envelope fell out as he turned the page. Anxiously closing the album and putting it aside, Cloud picked it up and opened it so he could read the fourth letter inside.

'Dear Cloud,

Enjoy your time out? I sure hope so, 'cause I bet you hadn't gone out and had some fun ever since it was decided that I had to retire a teensy bit early ( not that I wanted to, anyhow). -'

He paused here, trying to decipher what Zack had written and then scratched out. It seemed to be something like 'I bet you had fun poking fun at my special nose, didn't you? Didn't you?!' Cloud had to stop and calm himself, because he could almost Zack's irritated tone of voice so clearly in his head. With a sad sigh, Cloud picked up the letter and started reading again when he felt a little better.

'Go on you, go pick up the phone and ... y'know, not just sit there. It can't hurt to ( you don't like phones much, do you, Spike? ). Man, this letter's a bit little short. Sorry, can't think of much else to squish here. Oh, and you've got a coffee mustache. Watch that. :D

Definitely not growing any facial hair,

Zack Fair

P.S. We're over, kid. You're _officially_ single. Still love you though!'


	5. Sad Face! D:

Sorry, guys. Just posting this to say that I really don't know when and if I'll ever update this fic again. I've just got no motivation for it anymore. D; 


End file.
